Locked Up and Helpless?
by AsheriteAbyss13
Summary: Shinichi, Heiji, Shiho, Furuya, Akai and Sera are locked up in the stronghold of the organisation. What will happen and how many deaths will occur?


Detective Conan – Locked up and Helpless?

One would think that when you are locked up the enemy stronghold, of the organisation that shrunk your body, tied up along with five other people. You'd be pretty helpless. You'd be in despair of course.

This is the current situation that Conan Edogawa/Shinichi Kudo found himself in. Along with the Osaka born Detective of the West; Heji Hattori, the FBI agent; Akai Suuichi, Female High School Detective; Masumi Sera, Former Organisation member; Shiho Miyano/Sherry and Japanese Secret Police Agent; Furuya Rei/Bourbon.

None of the genius level prisoners could really understand why they were kept alive. They suspected torture and humiliation before death. They were basically not tied up in anyway but locked in a very secure isolation chamber. Perhaps they wanted to emphasis their helplessness or perhaps knowing of the very bad relationship that Akai Suuichi had with two the other prisoners they hoped that Akai would be killed by their hands.

And for a while it certainly seemed like the latter opinion of things was taking place with loud cries of "YOU KILLED HIM," "YOU KILLED HER!" "NEE-CHAN" "I"LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" "I DIDN'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION," "I DON'T NEED YOUR REGRET", Intermittent sobbing and all that jazz. All this was ignoring the equally loud Masumi Sera who screaming and shouting all manner of things to the effect of "I missed you nii-chan."

Shinichi had to give his sympathies. Akai's relationships was filled with despair….If one wanted to use the highest amount of tact possible without changing the meaning to an abstract one.

All the while the two detectives for the East and the West sighed and pondered the object of their affections; Ran Mouri and Kazuha Toyama respectively.

Yes a sad, sad bunch no matter how you look at it. But fortunately for our melodramatic, grief stricken, love-sick, despair inducing protagonists/ bordering on antiheroes, their situation wasn't to last long.

Several hours later.

Once the cat fight had ceased and Akai's relationship had been restored to a level akin to that of a rock's, a mood of melancholy had set in. Failing to find a safe method of escaping that didn't involve Akai Suuichi's head being used as a battering ram, the protagonists remained silent.

That is until a Black Organisation guard foolishly gave the prisoners what was intending to be the final kick in the pants; Buddhist juzu beads; representing death.

However at that moment, the juzu beads began acting as some kind of catalyst. A catalyst which increased the power of the Shingami power's contained within the detectives and bought forth a new power called "Absolute Despair" steming from the amount of despair Akai Suuichi's relationship created.

The mere guard dropped dead, weirdly enough and confirmed by the detectives to have died by cyanide poisoning. The other guard outside died as well due to a conveniently placed noose which the detectives suspected was murder not suicide, the other way around, or a combination of both.

Of course someone suggested the power of the beads had some sort of effect on their method of indirect killing (namely Furuya who observed the protagonists for a significant amount of time). Having no other scientific explanation the protangonist quickly accepted the curse like power. To which Shiho suggested chanting Buddhist mantra's to increase the power. Oddly enough they seem to recall through mystical death powers an appropriate mantra along with several other songs and mantra's from several other religions.

Ho boy, it worked like a charm. Or a curse. Depends how the protagonists felt at the time. Speaking of charms the charm that was given to Heiji by Kazuha increased its effective range to our death party and increased its effectiveness whereby bullets changed trajectory like a tennis ball would in Prince of Tennis and explosions seems to increase the protective barrier.

As they escaped and stormed the stronghold with their new found powers the organisation members dropped like flies. And I mean like flies in a literal sense. Death by a mystic crusher, fromless sword umbrella, noose hangings, explosions, knife cuts, strangulations by ropes, drowning and the ever popular mysterious hydrocyanic acid and potassium cyanide poisoning. DC protagonists' death workshop; it can't be killed then it's already dead.

Dying messages where popping all over the place. Of course there wasn't any tricks since all of them where mystic deaths.

When it came to the code name members theirs deaths began exceedingly ironic a bit humorous depending on who you asked.

Vermouth had her face ripped off and died of old age before of dying of blood loss.

Chianti and Korn killed each other with THREE SIXTY NO SCOPE HEADSHOTS (I'm not a particular fan of Call of Duty or whatever FPS it came from).

Rum underwent gender changes and constantly changing ages as well as stature. Before being killed killed by a rebounded bullet which struck his non-artificial eye.

Gin was mysteriously fed the defective APTX-4869 and died with no trace. No memory of his face as well.

Vodka was spared from a largely ironic death and his death followed the standard "Death from hydrocyanic acid, is it a murder or suicide route?"

Kir was essentially spared from the melee of death since the shingamis' didn't recognise her as an enemy.

They casually continued their storming of the base along with the death mantras, Gregorian chanting and requiem prayers.

They found themselves in the Organisation's laboratory where they where conducting experiments to revive the dead. Namely their current test subject was Akemi Miyano. They had manage to call back her soul but her body was unstable. There was much wailing, gnashing of teeth, curses made, and the realisation that somehow 20 years worth of technology was introduced in a span of a year.

Akemi's body was soon removed from this world through a lot of melodramatic weeping, promises being made and Shinichi reminding everyone that even though they had obtained a curse like power which had destroyed the majority of the organisation the boss was still active and that he wanted to be home in time to catch the next episode of the 'Detective Samoji' series.

Akai reminded them that they had now introduced new super weapon into the world and wanted to seal it. They agreed and hoped that this group of people never found more Juzu beads or items of religious value.

They at last met the boss of the organisation, the one they knew as "that person". Who strangely enough was drinking the tears of a jewel held to the full moon and was holding the new APTX drugs and the antidote to the defective ones.

Sure he was technically immortal by then but their powers seemed to exceed all expectations and gave back the concept of 'death' to the immortal wizard/scientist?/God Complex victim/multiple personality disorder patient. And was subsequently killed ironically by being buried alive.

At that point Kaito Kid who was trying to retrieve the Pandora gem swooped in grabbed the jewel and crushed it before the man was buried alive. Well of course the phantom thief was let off from death but was still hit with bad luck so bad that it would have been hard for Death the Kid to give him back his symmetry (it was achieved however).

And a great number of hijinks occurred from that point on (increased bad luck was an unfortunate side effect) which included the following:

Ran finding out that Conan is Shinichi (embarrassment sentence)

Reverse APTX detective boys fiasco.

Harem creations.

Metropolitan Police station romantic date fiasco.

A minimum three person death count in any murder case.

Three way love interest talks including Aoko Nakamori which spanned the length of a week.

The coincidental discovery of more Juzu bead while all of the remaining recurring cast members where present in a camping trip to celebrate Shinichi's return. (Ran's immeasurable luck cancelled the death powers but was unable to stop the chaos inflicted)

End

Well I hope that this is enjoyable. It's meant to be funny but not mocking of Aoyama Gosho's Detective Conan. I hope no one was religiously offended here. Review and favourite if you want to.

I don't own Detective Conan-Aoyama Gosho does.

When asked whether I like Marvel or DC better, I'll answer; DC but which DC?


End file.
